Here without you
by guessmename
Summary: Just a short Paily/Emison one-shot-sonfic/drabble that I wrote in 30 minutes.


**Why a Paily and Emison songfic you ask? Well...ummm...arghhh! *shoves story in face***

** (song: 3 doors down- here without you) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

You regretted it from the moment you did it because when you did it you thought you were helping, you thought that you were keeping her safe but it's only now that your realise that it was you biggest mistake of your life and there's nothing you can do to reverse it.

_But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

You talk to her every once and a while now and you see you that's she's fine and you the only one who still feels like their heart got ripped in half. You used to dream of her every now and again with the times that you spent together and you feel your heart break a little bit more when you wake up.

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby_

You spend some of your nights wide awake now because you feeling regret about what you did and you tried to apologise for what you did, you tried numerous times but she just sighs at you and shakes her head and you know that even if she does say she forgives you, you know that she never truly will because you're the reason that made their lives harder it's your fault that your still not with her.

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah._

You keep your mind open because for some reason you think that this is all a dream and you'll wake up and everything will go back to the way it was or that you will somehow be able to fix it, to make it up to her but, slowly, that sliver of hope fades away and you slowly get worse.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah_

She's now standing over there with that other girl and you know that if you didn't make that mistake that she would of still be with you.

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby_

She looks at her with the same looks she gave you, she holds her the same way she held you she even cares for her probably more then she cared for you.

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, its only you and me_

As time passes by for you, you succumb to realise that you never stood a chance against that other girl, that to her now you're just in her past and she was always going to come in-between you and her so you slowly move on in ways and you eventually stop trying to get her back because you know she will never look at you in the same way.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa)  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa)  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love, whoa, oh, oh_

You know as you slowly move on without her that you will never stop loving her but you also know that she had stopped loving you, she did ages ago but you never opened up your mind enough to see that.

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby_

_Emily_

It's the name of the first girl you fell in love with.

It's the name of the girl that gave you your first heartbreak you've ever had.

It's the name of the girl that you betrayed.

It's that name of the girl that you lost to Alison.

And it's the name of the girl you've lost, forever.

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

It's now that you've moved on but you still imagine her some nights where your all alone together not really doing anything but just lying in each other's arms and you know that she may be with you in your dreams even after a long time of being moved on but, you also know you know have somebody else and they're slowly mending the hole in your heart just like Alison did to Emily.

* * *

**I'm not to sure about this quick drabble and it's random and i don't like writing songfics but I got there...I think.  
Anyway feel free to leave a review...or not I'm not going to judge.  
I'm more of a Paily fan but..meh, I'm not a fussy human being.**

**-Guessmename  
(Waddles away)**

P.s This is the happiest ending you will ever get out of me.


End file.
